Forum:Salvador Info
Im pretty sure there are a few more details about Salvador in this article. http://pc.ign.com/articles/121/1215312p1.html 21:37, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Things get more interesting each time they release a tid-bit of info :) -- 03:09, December 28, 2011 (UTC) True...but i would like to see SOMTHING about Maya's skills. 13:59, December 28, 2011 (UTC) :actually, i think No Kill Like Overkill is the smartest and most original thing ive heard in shooters in quite some time. 15:44, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Lynne, that's the article I cited when posting all the info, lol. 17:23, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Oh! Thank Heavens! An article about the oh-so-fresh and not-before-leaked-at-all Gunzerker!! Sounds like they've refined his skills since the August demos. I have this suspicion that they're not announcing anything about Maya because they don't know exactly what the hell she does yet, other than it-ain't-Phasewalk. Dämmerung 18:53, December 28, 2011 (UTC) But we had a UC say that the book she carries is likely magic! Even though we have nothing on Maya at all, that's probably exactly what it is. Some form of magic. Because the UC says it is. 18:57, December 28, 2011 (UTC) : Well, duh. How else will she re-memorize her spells?? Maya is the magic-user, Salvador is the fighter, which leaves all-new-Roland as the cleric and all-new-Mordecai as the thief. There are also orcs involved. Dämmerung 19:47, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Iseewhatyoudidthere. That would make Maya a wizard, if she were reliant on a spellbook. Salvador would be more of a Berserker, because fighters only get bonus feats every other level. 21:08, December 28, 2011 (UTC) a study in gaming archetypes *FPS #tank #medic #sneak #longshot *RPG #cleric/healer/druid #thief/bard/sneak #fighter/zerk/dps #spellslinger/fireball lobber *FPRPG #tank/bullet sponge/salvador & Brick #sneak/thief/lilith #longshot/spellcaster/mordy & presumably maya #roland/cuthbert/healer ::that said, imo, the new healer soldier should have a special of invulnerable space around him/her. she cant shoot but for the period of the special his area + an upgradeable circumference is impervious to harm. well? not bad for an old space-fart? barring that just totally rip off the medic from tf2. no holds barred. give him a back pack, one handed only weapons and everything. 04:46, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Thief as sneak would be Lilith, but I saw her instead as magic-user/trickster: Mind Games, elemental Phase Blasts, Dimension Door all over the place. Thief as spike damage and loot amplifier could be Mordy: backstab = Lethal Strike, find traps/pick locks = Swipe/Ransack. As opposed to backstab = Phase Strike. Yeah, those two overlap. If your longshot/artillery character were a lightning-bolt lobbing magic-user instead of an archer then Mordy+Trespass gets that label, too. Tank and medic would appear to have more clearcut roles. The Gunzerker is interesting to me in that he appears to be consolidating more DPS/fighting-man buffs onto the previous Tank char. Dämmerung 05:01, December 29, 2011 (UTC) :yes, that is grossly my point. once you mash them together you get to make the rules (assuming you must have rules) as you go. (nick, i know you want to jump in here w/ multi-class but lets not confuse the squares, ok?) 05:28, December 29, 2011 (UTC) ::square?? i think you're giving me too much credit: i'm at best a triangle. maybe a tetrahedron. Prediction based on all of this: Maya will not be the Tank Girl that the invulnerable Lilith was. Dämmerung 06:12, December 29, 2011 (UTC) But...but humans can multi-class without penalty! It's a dumb idea NOT to! I never had any experience with Lilith actually tanking in a traditional sense, just her hitting the "I don't die" button when she took enough damage for that minute. The spellcaster archetype in BL seems to be more of the "cleric" sort, in that clerics aren't always healers (Evil clerics, particularly) Clerics can do it all, really. Lilith seems to fall into that archetype. She can wield a sniper rifle well if she's built to do it, she can "tank" in her own special way, and she can sneak better than any sneaky type built into the game. (We'd be screaming "broken" if this were tabletop. She really is a tad OP.) If I were to try and build every known BL PC on a v3.5 system, single class of course: Brick/Salvador - Berserker Mordecai - Rogue Roland - Cleric of St. Cuthbert Lilith - Cleric of Wee Jas I don't want to put Maya down as anything yet, because we really don't know anything about her at this point. If she's a "wizard" type, she'll be the glass cannon sort and will need a tank to cover for her at all times. Which is something I wouldn't mind seeing at all. The mention of min/max character building in the IGN article has my cheese senses tingling. (Invincible Salvador, anyone?) 22:15, December 29, 2011 (UTC) now return to your regularly scheduled forum There's a fascinating new picture on this article, but IGN has borked hosting it. Thumbnail only for now. Salvador is carrying a pair of interesting-looking SMGs-- one new-look Maliwan, one Dahl, according to AdamF @ gbx-- and facing some critter that we haven't yet seen called a "Thresher." Dämmerung 22:08, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Like i said more interesting each time they release a tid-bit of info. The one weapon looks more like a Pistol though. 22:16, December 29, 2011 (UTC)